【鬼炭】无垢浮屠第九章
by suzunogears
Summary: 本章血腥，请酌情阅读！


是一辆半强迫车，本章有血腥描写，性爱过程没有猎奇，没有虐身，但是对血腥有描写！

是一辆半强迫车，本章有血腥描写，性爱过程没有猎奇，没有虐身，但是对血腥有描写！

是一辆半强迫车，本章有血腥描写，性爱过程没有猎奇，没有虐身，但是对血腥有描写！

可能会引起不适，再次温馨提示：

对血腥有描写，请注意本章对血腥有描写！！血腥有描写！！  
对血腥有描写，请注意本章对血腥有描写！！血腥有描写！！  
对血腥有描写，请注意本章对血腥有描写！！血腥有描写！！  
对血腥有描写，请注意本章对血腥有描写！！血腥有描写！！  
对血腥有描写，请注意本章对血腥有描写！！血腥有描写！！

特地开头三百字的预警，我已经做了该做的了。如果你选择看下去，我默认你对自己的选择负责。  
===================================

明明是三月初春万物复苏正是暖意刚起的时节，此时炭治郎却觉得身处严寒凛冬一般。来者身上散发着彻骨的寒意，那猩红不祥的眼眸与梦中一模一样。

炭治郎有那么一瞬间希望这就是场荒谬的梦魇，自己还在温暖的床上躺着还未醒来，最好整个产屋敷家族都只是噩梦一场。

可那充斥鼻腔的人血味还有扑面而来的阴气不断地提醒刺激着炭治郎，一遍一遍告诉他这是真真切切如地狱般可怕的现实。

炭治郎双手紧紧攥住那唯一给予他实感的带有符咒的十手，双脚前后岔开身体微躬紧绷着神经随时做好战斗准备。

哪怕双手止不住颤抖也要握紧兵刃，也要直面黑暗。

瞧着眼前这少年那视死如归的模样，鬼舞辻无惨饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉。右手轻轻一提，单手便轻易将耀哉先生的尸首整个拎起来。

炭治郎暗叫不妙，只见他开始双手捏住他的脖子开始旋转扭曲，那颈骨传来几声沉闷的断裂声响。

"咔咔嚓。"

动脉急流地鲜血四溅爆出，断裂的森森白骨扎出他的颈部皮肤。

"住手！！！"

炭治郎的身体快于思考，径直挥砍过去。十手还没碰到他，就已经整个断成几截。

发生了…什么？

甚至没有看清他的动作，不知是咒术还是他做了什么，他站在原地而自己已经握着一把只剩刀柄的十手。

炭治郎那一瞬间大脑空白，在这绝对的力量差面前惊愕的甚至忘记惊呼，连绝望都感受不到，

只有…

一片空白。

鬼舞辻无惨仍是把尸体当做玩具一般肆意蹂躏。像拧破布一样拧着人类的尸骨。黏做一团的肌肉跟韧带发出可怕的撕扯声。

鬼舞辻无惨自始至终都没去看那尸体一眼，眼神写满了挑衅意味死死锁住炭治郎。

"不用着急，你也是祭品。"

大量得血汁在他面前爆开，沾了些在脸颊上他却丝毫不在意。伸出舌头舔舐去唇角的血渍，露出一副渗人似笑不笑的神情。

祭品？我也是？

冷静冷静冷静下来炭治郎！！

重新紧紧攥住那柄断掉的十手

目光迥异地看着鬼舞辻无惨。

深呼吸

努力回想着父亲传授的剑技。

深红的眼眸中满是战意。

那倔强的眼神无疑勾起了鬼舞辻无惨的征服欲。

人类，何其脆弱。

明明弱到轻易就会被捏死，还总是要不断的站起来。

击溃眼前这个故作坚强的少年需要多久呢？

想到这里鬼舞辻无惨唇角一勾。

"火之子，多谢你不杀之恩，我才有机会吃这么多活人。"

说着便当面扯下了一块血肉放在口中，不忘露出几丝肉沫炫耀似的挂在嘴角，不紧不慢的嚼着。

果不其然，一语中的，眼前这个少年温软脆弱的身体开始剧烈颤抖起来，他的眼睛写满了痛苦。

炭治郎看着他生食人肉的模样全身发毛，胃里反上强烈的恶心，心里也是自责万分。

"不…不对！！！不对！不是这样的！！这根本不是我的本意！！"

如果那时候果断的地刺下去

如果相信了直觉

如果刚刚能冷静一些攻击…

眼睁睁地看着他靠近—

炭治郎退缩了两步，全身像筛子一样剧烈颤抖。

浓厚的血腥味扑面而来，手中只有一把断掉的钝器。

眼看着他像自己伸出手，粘稠的血液从他苍白的指尖上滴落。

那满是鲜血的手掌近在咫尺，它带来了黑暗。

就这样结束了吗？

不—

祢豆子在等自己回去，也跟善逸也约好了以后见面，怎么能擅自死掉。

「火之神神乐 · 圆舞」

刺向他的颈脖，钝器顺利的刺进了他的颈脖。一击横穿大动脉，高压滚烫的鲜血喷涌而出，手背上淋满了那恶鬼的热血。

得手了！能行！

炭治郎转了下十手将它从碎裂的颈骨还有黏连的皮肉中抽出，刚要再刺时。

那腥红的眼眸缓缓抬起，与他淡然对视，霎时间有种说不出的诡异感。

什么地方不对劲—

难道只刺脖子他不会死？！

电光火石之间右手已经被他的满是鲜血的大掌遏住，掐住炭治郎脖子按在地上，左手也被擒住跟右手叠在一起按过头顶。

力道大得让炭治郎握不紧十手，唯一保命的钝器从手中脱落。

"不自量力。"

只见他脖子上的伤口已经立刻止了血，过了几秒竟然完全恢复了。

强烈的窒息感从颈脖上传来，炭治郎竭尽全力挣扎，宛如一条离了水拼命扑腾的鱼儿。

一旦被掐晕只有死路一条。

竭尽全力想要挣开他，可是那力道像是铁钳一般无法反抗。

渐渐得五感都快离自己远去，耳边嗡鸣声不断。

脑海里几乎开始走马灯，眼前闪过祢豆子还有镇上人们的脸。

还有…善逸。

身上的恶鬼像是要起了玩心，故意松了掐住脖子的力道让他得以喘息。

"啊…哈…"炭治郎大口粗喘着气。

随后听到衣服的撕扯声，火红色的祭外袍已经被撕成两半。而后轻易的将贴着皮肤的里衣也整个撕开，炭治郎光裸的小麦色皮肤胸膛暴露在空气之中。

那肌肤在暖黄色的电灯下显得愈发可口，沾满鲜血的大掌抚上炭治郎紧绷的腹部。轻轻揉捏了两下那温热紧致的腹肌，缓缓往上抚过他一节一节凸起的肋骨。

"住手！！你在干什么！！！别碰我！！"

他手上粘腻的血汁让炭治郎汗毛倒起，每一次抚摸都是折磨。

"灶门炭治郎，我接受你的献祭。"

身下的少年已经沾上了甜美的"配料"，光洁肌肤上的鲜红的血痕让他显得愈发可口，只待自己将他拆吃入腹。

"你在说什么啊！！你这个疯子！！！！"

一路轻抚摸到他的胸口，听到他聒噪的叫喊一把捏住住他的脸，强迫他闭上嘴别过头去。

大指指骨狠狠按在侧脸，隔着皮肉压在牙床上传来钝痛，四指头紧紧扣住他的咬肌，力道大得像是要把他的脸皮整个撕下来一样。

脑子里反复回想着刚刚他拧断颈骨传来的声音，不禁想象自己会不会死得面目全非。

全身止不住打颤，被人遏住下巴呼吸不畅。鼻间艰难地粗喘着气，每次呼吸脖子上的青筋都随之浮动。

那凸起的血管在鬼舞辻无惨眼里有着说不出的诱惑，不紧不慢地留连在他颈间，轻轻舔弄他的颈脖光滑的皮肤，用舌尖感受他血管的凸起。

类颈肉与其他部分的肉质不同，人类颈部皮肤层很薄很细嫩，是鬼舞辻无惨最喜欢的部位之一。

更何况身下的人是纯正的火之子，他皮骨下的血液一定十分甜美。

但鬼舞辻无惨不着急开动，尖牙轻咬下去留下两个红印，反复轻咬舔舐他甜美的颈肉。

他致命的尖牙就在脆弱的颈部游走，每一次接触都让炭治郎发自心底不安。

脆弱敏感的皮肤上传来阵阵瘙痒，还有莫名的情愫。

尤其那轻轻一吮吻更是让他浑身发软，不知名的快感跟致命的恐惧叠加在一起。鬼舞辻无惨每一次舔舐都让他抓狂。

终于，颈部传来微微刺痛。

"唔啊啊—！！"

轻轻咬破他的皮肤贪婪地吸食他的阳气，还有少许血液。

血液跟阳气都被抽了去，炭治郎瘫软了下去。身体涌上阵阵乏意。

鬼舞辻无惨轻轻舔舐他的伤口，饮下新渗出的鲜血，满意地看着颈部留下的一个又一个吻痕还有红印。

被抽去阳气，炭治郎一时间晕厥了过去。约莫十几秒之后眼前才能看到东西，回过神来时自己的衣服已经被整个撕开，全身光裸地被他搂在怀里啃吻颈脖。

不知是不是错觉，那一下一下的浅啄像极了情人间才会做的事情…

脑中莫名联想到善逸提到过的婚配…

可自己是男子。

他只是想折磨自己罢了。

直到鬼舞辻无惨搂住他的腰肢，在他的臀瓣上不轻不重的捏了一下。

难道… 他真的要对自己做那种事情？！

炭治郎这才确认了这天方夜谭一样的事实。无力的推搡着他。

"你这个恶鬼…你这个疯子！放开我！"

鬼舞辻无惨闻声一顿，竟然真的如愿放开了自己。那面色被黑发盖住看不出神情，转过身去径直走开，炭治郎赶忙将地上残破的祭服捡起来掩体。

鲜红的血珠从小麦色的香肩上滚落却无暇顾及为伤口止血，警惕地盯着鬼舞辻无惨。

只见他将耀哉先生面目全非的头颅提起来。

"你很在意这个男人？"

炭治郎看到那千疮百孔的头颅，心中一凉涌上阵阵哀伤，那痛苦的神情被鬼舞辻无惨尽收眼底。

"咔。"

炭治郎闻声全身一跳，只见产屋敷的头骨应声碎开。捏碎人骨对于他来说就像揉碎纸屑一样简单。

接下来的一幕让炭治郎几近晕厥。

鬼舞辻无惨把他的皮肤撕下来把玩着肉屑，将头骨撇开倒出来里面的红白相间的汁浆。一大半落在羊毛地毯上"啪"一滩浓稠的血水在地摊上绽开。

像是故意要刺激炭治郎一样挤压玩弄，那红色的血水浑杂着白色的脑浆在他手上翻搅抽丝。

"那要尝尝他吗？"

来自地狱般的声线直扣心房，那腥红的眸子锁在自己身上，那渗人地眼神像是要把自己的灵魂都烫穿一般。

尝？

血！

尸体

人肉

人血—

脑子控制不住疯狂想象着那腥咸铁锈的血味，全身剧烈颤抖。

炭治郎捂住嘴恐惧的看着他，

双手死死捂住嘴唇，

唇瓣已经发麻却毫不自知。

豆大的泪水无声无息地从眼眶落下。

看着他捂住嘴的模样，歪了歪头假意犯难，渗人的猩红色视线挪到他的双腿之间。

"看来你想用你下面的嘴尝？"

下面？

嘴…？他在说什么…？

难道—

全身剧烈颤抖，瞪大了眼睛。

"不要…"

看着他向自己走来，炭治郎无助的后退，可身后是沙发靠背自己已经无路可退。

"不要…不要！！"

他把玩着手中掺杂着粘膜的血块，故意挤弄出水声。"吧唧。"那粘腻的血水声，让炭治郎恐惧到头皮发麻流泪。

他在靠近—

"不要！！不要—！！！"

余光瞥到那断刃残片，赶忙去伸手去够。现在身上力气不知道能不能让自己一击毙命，但是…

把它吞进喉咙一切都会结束了吧—

使出全力去够那断刃，牵动脖子的伤口阵阵生疼。强迫那麻痹的整条右臂动起来。指尖刚刚好碰到那冰冷的金属，挣扎一番却恐惧得连拳头都握不紧。

忽然

那"救命稻草"被一股无形怪力轻易抽走扔到远处，明明鬼舞辻无惨还离自己有几步之遥，眼睁睁看着那刀片磕在墙角落地。

"叮—"

清脆的金属声传到耳中，深入骨髓的绝望随之而来。

弱者，甚至连求死都做不到。

此时此刻连死亡都是一种莫大的仁慈。

"不要…不要…不要—"

炭治郎绝望地看着他一步一步接近，眼睁睁地看着那满是血汁粘液的手离自己越来越近。

"救…救命！！谁来！救救我！！"

炭治郎无助的求援引来了面前的恶鬼发笑，那嘲讽轻蔑的冷哼声让炭治郎心底涌上痛心切骨的寒意。

明明是暖春时节四肢却冻得发僵，炭治郎在柔软的白色沙发上缩成一团。

是啊…

所有人都死了

都是自己的错。

那满是血肉的手掌已经近在咫尺。

"不要！不要！！！求求你求求你！！！！"炭治郎将自己蜷缩起来。

那恶鬼俯下身子—

浓厚的血腥味扑面而来。

"鬼舞辻无惨—！！！"

竭尽全力嘶吼出声，那哭喊宛如困兽最后的悲鸣一般。

抱着头将自己缩在白色的沙发里，甚至顾不得用残破的衣物掩体。小麦色光洁的皮肤一览无余，死死将自己蜷起来，双手抱头重重按在腿间，全身肉眼可见的战栗。

那恶鬼停下了脚步，空气死寂，安静地像是冻住，呼出任何一口生气都是极度危险的。

余光看到自己被笼罩在他的阴霾之中，却不敢抬头去看他。

"想得到我的仁慈吗？火之子。"

低沉阴冷的声音从头顶传来，炭治郎浑身一颤。双手仍抱着头微微把脸抬起来，却不敢与他对视，无助地轻轻点了点头。

"叫我无惨。"

"无、无惨…无惨大人，求您，求求您。"用沙哑的嗓音无助的低声哭求。

"乖孩子，想被温柔以待吗？"

"是…"

"看着我。"那猩红的眼眸里没有一丝波澜，好像这等丧心病狂的事情对他来讲都是司空见惯的。

"但我是鬼，"炭治郎听到这个字时全身明显抽搐了一下，"是万鬼之王，我不会同情任何一个人类。"

"不—！别！！求…求您，求求您—"

炭治郎在崩溃的边缘双手轻轻拉住他黑色和服的衣角，像幼童一样无助的唉声祈求。

"嘘…"

"—！！"

"我讨厌你哭泣的模样，灶门炭治郎。"

炭治郎倒抽一口凉气，赶忙把手抽回去交叉在胸口瑟缩起来。

"千年来在彼岸听了无数亡魂的哭喊、不甘、怨念。我早就听腻了哭声。"

"对…对不起…对不起！"

机械性的道着歉，用手背狠狠擦着泪水。粗鲁地把眼角都磨红，发现泪水根本就止不住，双臂抬起死死挡住脸不让他看到自己落泪，早已忘记了去掩盖裸露的肢体。

小麦色的胸膛一览无余，颈脖的伤口淌着鲜血一路流到腰侧，血珠暧昧地随着少年的颤抖抖动着，对于鬼怪来说一道色相绝佳的美食。配上他的年轻温热的肉体，更是勾起了鬼舞辻无惨的欲火。

"那里阴冷潮湿什么都没有，只有无尽的黑暗。"

姣好的身躯在鬼舞辻无惨的面前一览无余，蜷在沙发上发着抖。

轻轻抚上他的脚踝，大指来回摩擦他的踝关节。

血块的粘腻触感让炭治郎恐惧到了极点。

那已经变冷的浓血缓缓顺着脚背滑落，顺着流到脚趾缝隙。

一点一点抚摸他紧致的小腿肚，

轻轻一捏。

那肌肉温热柔软的触感充盈手心，本来就颤抖的少年抖得更厉害了。

"但你是如此鲜活温暖，火之子…"

那声音如痴如醉，像上瘾一般，像情人一样温柔。千年来对日光的思慕尽数投射在这个温热的少年身上。

"如果是作为玩具，我可以温柔地使用你。"

轻轻吻上他干瘦的膝盖骨，手掌一路抚摸上炭治郎紧致的大腿内侧，在他耳边压低声音说。

"明白吗？作为玩具，而不是作为人。"

人，一群自私自利的东西，只是食物而已。

但是，这个少年不同。

原本只是童磨安排来助长阳气的祭品，但他过于温暖过于美好。

在棺椁里见到他的第一眼就想占有他，将他囚禁在无尽黑暗之中。

他，是绝佳的玩具。

"是…"

软糯沙哑的声音是绝佳的催情剂，揉捏抚摸他肉感极佳的大腿，享受他的臣服与恐惧。

"把手指舔湿，自己扩张后面。"

机械性的照做，坐在沙发上把大腿岔开。将左手四指深入口中整个润湿，然后一点一点探入后穴。

被禁锢在鬼舞辻无惨与沙发之间，他身上浓厚的血腥味跟强大的鬼气充斥鼻腔。

鬼舞辻无惨吻上他的耳根，那冰冷的触感时刻提醒着炭治郎的处境，一想到他的嘴唇刚刚沾过人血就恐惧得无法动弹。

后穴扩张得十分困难，没有任何快感，炭治郎粗鲁焦急的扩张让穴口微微泛红。津液并不润滑，每次进入都是十分干涩的，炭治郎艰难的扩张着。

身上出了一层薄汗。

鬼舞辻无惨则是耐心地欣赏他的玩具自亵的模样，细细亲吻品尝他柔软的皮肤。

一路向下舔吻享受与他皮肤亲昵，轻轻咬上他的锁骨。

"唔…"

他的身体精瘦紧致，不像刚刚吃下肚去的那群富人们肉质松软毫无口感。

他的年轻的肉体让鬼舞辻无惨沉沦忘我。

炭治郎往左手手心渡了一些津液，用四指沾着匀开，将两只手指深入后穴继续艰难的拓张着。

好在鬼舞辻无惨也没有催促他的意思。一点一点向下，吻上他紧实的胸膛，将胸前的粉红含入口中轻轻吮吻。

怀中的少年明显一颤，鬼舞辻无惨另一只手也不忘照顾另一颗乳头。

手上凝固的血痂还有残破粘膜的触感让炭治郎心底发毛，乳头轻轻被捏起来揉搓。

"啊…啊…"

身体在恐惧之下变得异常敏感，乳头很快就整个硬了起来，下体也跟着挺立了起来。

后穴约莫三指能顺畅进出了，鬼舞辻无惨在他耳边呢喃。

"这时候要说什么呢？我的玩具"

炭治郎乖乖自己抱住大腿岔开，硬物抵在他的穴口，一下下轻轻顶着那粉红的穴口，每次顶弄都折磨着炭治郎的神志。

"请…请享用我，无惨大人。"

一点一点进入他的身体。

"啊…"

那硬物的前端微微没入后穴，经过良好的拓张并没有疼痛，只是陌生的饱胀感让炭治郎惊叫出声。

在他面前炭治郎永远像是只黏在蜘蛛网上的蝴蝶，一切挣扎都是徒劳，只能眼睁睁地看着自己被蚕食殆尽。

鬼舞辻无惨亲吻上他微微渗血的伤口，肩颈上传来的酥麻让炭治郎浑身发抖。

肉刃轻入浅出，出去时肉壁被带着翻出去一些，不知羞耻地吮着他的阳具。

从一开始的痛苦不适，到每次缓慢细致的抽插都会缓缓滋生微弱的快感，肉壁与那硬物极缓地摩擦，这其间暗生了滋味。

炭治郎双腿打颤，莫名的酥麻感从后穴传来。

每一次进出都放缓到极致，捏住他的下巴，强迫他看着自己。

故意让炭治郎体会着被一遍一遍侵犯的耻辱。

忽然顶到哪一点，传来阵阵快感，炭治郎舒服的脚心都蜷了起来。

"啊…！啊…"

这陌生的体感让炭治郎恐惧不已同时身体也敏感万分，鬼舞辻无惨显然很满意他甜美的呻吟。

在他后穴里的阳具好像都肿胀了一圈，又将柔软的肉壁撑大了些许。

"我可爱的祭品。"

吻上他的胸前的粉红，轻轻用舌头挑拨舔弄。

"唔…"

鬼舞辻无惨知道他的乳首极其敏感，每一次舔舐像进攻他后穴一样循序渐进，一点一点带给他快感，一步一步将他带入深渊。

"叫我的名字。"

"无惨…"

那沙哑湿糯的声音让鬼舞辻无惨十分满足，那颤音满是恐惧与屈服。颈脖上的吻痕，挺立的乳首，身上干涸的血浆，无一不是自己留下的刻印。

"乖孩子。"

将阳具整根没入，极其缓慢的抽插起来，将他屈辱又愉快的模样尽收眼底。他的皮肤逐渐变得潮红，呼吸也变得急促起来。

那缓慢到极致的抽侵蚀着炭治郎的神经，恐惧与快感都在这拉锯战中被无限放大。

他的每一次深入都会带来莫大的欢愉，还有被进犯的耻辱。

身体变得越来越奇怪，全身提不起力气，像是从内部被他瓦解侵蚀了一般。

快感如浪潮一般一浪一浪拍打而来， 炭治郎身体内部逐渐升温，开始控制不住扭动腰肢去迎合他的动作。

感受到后穴的软肉吸得越来越卖力，鬼舞辻无惨却没加快速度，他就是想看身下的少年淫荡索求的模样，就是想一步一步将他带入癫狂。

"啊…无惨…啊…啊…"

享受着他甜美的呻吟，欣赏着他淫乱的模样，忽然狠狠顶在他的那一点上。

"啊啊啊！"

炭治郎惊叫出声，突如其来的巨大快感将炭治郎淹没，后穴疯狂的吸附着那根硬物，感受到他可怕的轮廓像是把自己贯穿一样。  
精瘦的小腹都被顶起来了一个鼓包，看起来淫糜万分。后穴贪婪地吮吸着他的肉刃，全身止不住的颤抖，前端一抽一抽的射出了稀稀拉拉的半透明乳白色的精液。

鬼舞辻无惨缓缓退出他的身体，但是那根阳具任然挺立，在他的洞口缓缓摩擦着。

炭治郎高潮过后神志清醒了一些，刚刚有快感的麻痹。而高潮过后一切都变得清晰，恐惧与屈辱汹涌地填满了心头。

自己在一个丧尽天良的鬼怪身下承欢，而且随时都有可能会因为他的一时兴起丧命或者被做可怕至极的事情。

恐惧爬满了心头，炭治郎右手轻轻握住麻雀木雕。手心传来的柔滑包浆的木质触感就像善逸一样温和安心，是此时酷刑的唯一慰藉。

那眼中闪过的暖流被鬼舞辻无惨捕捉到，那一瞬间美好到极点的温热，微小的火花在那暗红色的眼眸中炸了一下随后转瞬即逝。

真美…

鬼舞辻无惨被那眼中的一星火光迷住，将炭治郎的下巴轻轻挑起，刚要落下一吻。

吞噬无数生命，畅饮人血的唇瓣近在咫尺。

血—！

炭治郎颤抖着用右手捂住那涂满了致命的毒药的嘴唇。

猩红的眼眸闪过不悦。炭治郎恐惧到了极点，忘记了道歉、忘记了求饶，一系列过激的刺激让炭治郎应接不暇。

大脑好像放弃思考一般，只能下意识的用颤抖的手捂住他的唇。

鬼舞辻无惨的气息并未明显改变，只是一丝愠怒，木雕沾上了一些他唇角的血迹…

善逸…

如果被善逸知道自己这副模样—

脑海里闪过那略带哀伤的金色眸子，那满是关切与保护的眼神，眼底还有说一丝不清道不明的情愫…

金色的眼眸逐渐与近在咫尺的猩红重合。炭治郎赶忙闭上眼去不敢与他对视。

"杀了我…求你…"

炭治郎绝望地呢喃，后穴被狠狠进入，

"啊啊啊…！"

可怕的快感又一次在身体内部绽放，高潮过后的身体十分敏感。后穴里传来不可忽视的酥麻感。

鬼舞辻无惨死死顶在那一点上，炭治郎的肉壁不由自主地痉挛吸附着他的阳物。

"啊…啊…哈。"

鬼舞辻无惨缓缓退出去，炭治郎的身体软了下去，剧烈呼吸着。

鬼舞辻无惨握起他粗糙不平的手心轻轻亲吻，小麦色手掌贴在与他惨白的皮肤上。

"刚刚哭求我的仁慈，现在又求我杀了你？"

炭治郎咬住下唇垂下眼帘不做声，甚至不想去同他理论。

鬼舞辻无惨放开他的手，握住他的腰开始慢慢律动起来。刻意放缓了节奏在他身体里缓慢抽插，细细品味着身下年轻美味的肉体。

炭治郎默默闭上眼睛无声地承受着这一切，泪水无助地夺眶而出。

真正的悲痛无需哀嚎，眼角无声无息落下的泪珠饱含着恐惧与委屈，一切酸涩苦痛都哽在心头。

炭治郎握着小麻雀用发着抖的手贴在脸边不让他看到自己的泪水，把泪珠藏在那木雕的沟壑里。

他又开始轻声哽咽了，那恼人的声音。

"嘘…别哭，你知道我讨厌你哭。"

轻轻吻上他的眼角，一下一下轻啄，眼泪不该在这个美好的东西身上出现。

"看着我…"

炭治郎不知道哪里来的勇气紧闭双眼不去看他。鬼使神差的想去止住那泪水，千年以来第一次对一件事物产生悸动。

"等我能够站在日光下之后，我会给你选择生死的机会。作为你复活我的回礼。"

炭治郎微微睁开眼睛，侧过头去看他，那绝望暗淡的眼中终于带了些许可怜的期待。

"那是…什么时候…"

"不久…"

可那悸动，也仅仅只是一瞬。

鬼怪只要吸食足够多的阳气就能行走于人世，更何况身下的人可是纯正的火之子，吸收他的阳气最多十年就可以达成自己的心愿。

只是…

人类都是自私、丑陋、弱小的集合体。

为何要给一个人类仁慈？

回礼？真是个笑话

况且这样温热的东西，凭什么还给那群自私自利的人类？

十年？

根本不够。

"你的一生而已。"

「妖怪都是贪得无厌的，炭治郎。」

他送的木雕温热犹存，

他那微微沙哑的声音还在耳畔回荡。

他的身上幽幽的木香掩埋在三月的春泥之中。

他的面庞被泪水浸得模糊不清，金色的轮廓渐行渐远。

他是这永夜里的唯一慰藉。


End file.
